<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dewy by KnightoftheCrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116213">Dewy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow'>KnightoftheCrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IkkaYumi Mermaid Sex [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Madarame Ikkaku, Creampie, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Mermaid Ayasegawa Yumichika, Mouth Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Talk, Scratching, Top Ayasegawa Yumichika, Trans Character, Trans Madarame Ikkaku, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mermaid au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mermaid touches something deep inside his lover.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayasegawa Yumichika/Madarame Ikkaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>IkkaYumi Mermaid Sex [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dewy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, hello, here are some disclaimers: I'm a trans guy who's writing a sex scene between a trans guy and his mermaid boyfriend. The way I describe (or don't describe) things has a lot to do with either my own experiences or comfort.</p><p>This is within the same AU as "Legs", however, in regards to the story, it's a noncanon spin off and has nothing to do with it. The only thing this fic has in common with that one is the characterization.</p><p>Ikkaku is a post-top trans guy, meaning he's had top surgery (bilateral mastectomy) but not bottom surgery. I know I mentioned vaguely my discomforts with PWP ft trans guys and I do not mean to perpetuate any ideas about trans guys who haven't had bottom surgery can only bottom/all the bullshit about vaginal bottoming. Personally, I'm not done with this sort of thing, so I have a lot of stuff planned, but I'm just gonna put out there that I wrote this cuz I wanted to see more trans PWP on this site. Trans characters seem to be rare, so... *shrug*</p><p>If you're confused about anything here, it's okay to ask what I meant by something.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rough hands roaming over a smooth, slick body caressed, pressed, and stroked everything they could touch, promptly being followed by a hot mouth. He licked up a set of ribs before latching onto a pink nipple, gently sucking on it and swirling his tongue around it. One hand slowly trailed upwards, softly tickling small, fluttering gills before stroking a plush set of lips, pleading for entrance. The moment those soft, iridescent lips began to part, two fingers slowly slid between them, lightly grazed by a set of dangerously sharp teeth. With one last lick, he looked up from his ministrations to meet the gaze of round, violet eyes as he pushed those first two fingers deeper past those delicious lips. Biting his lip, he stroked the wet tongue he found inside, grinding against the moist, scaled hips he straddled as he probed the hot cavern. A soft moan left his lips as he felt that wet tongue wrap around his probing digits, his lover sucking on him.</p><p>Keeping eye contact, his lover wrapped a slender hand around his, slowly pulling his fingers out of his mouth. He kept a firm grip as he lewdly slid his tongue up the point where the two fingers met, swirling around the fingertips before slowly taking them back into his mouth to softly suck. Letting go of that hand, his lover teased a blushed nipple with the edges of his long talons as his other hand stroked the thighs straddling him. This marine lover trailed those teasing talons down until both hands were at the thick thighs surrounding his narrow hips to gently graze his talons along their outsides. Starting at a pair of broad hips, he dug his talons in and dragged them down, leaving long, deep pink scores behind, and then he moved to the sensitive insides of those thighs, lightly grazing them before leaving behind deeper scratches.</p><p>The man above the sea creature took in harsh breaths through his teeth, the air thick with the smell of his arousal as dark eyes continued to stare into violet ones half lidded. He continued to press and grind his hips into his lover, pulling his fingers out of that beautiful mouth they were in. Standing on his knees, he shifted upwards and leaned forward to brace his other hand beside his lover's head. Knowing he left enough room for the large member that would unsheathe itself any moment, he took his still slick fingers and entered them into himself, pressing the pads against wet, pulsing walls. He slid his fingers in and out of himself slowly, staring deep into his lover's eyes as he added another finger to press against his inner walls, scissoring them inside himself. He added yet another finger, leaning down to kiss pale, plush lips as he used his hand to slowly pry himself open, breathing hotly onto his lover's face. Feeling soft, strong hands beginning to squeeze and deeply massage his ass, he let out a moan as he pressed upwards into his own sweet spot. He could hear his lover shifting his long, powerful tail behind him and then he felt that wet tip of his lover's stiff cock slide between his ass cheeks. Pressing deeper into that sweet spot, he bit his lip harder as his moan came out louder that time, feeling that thick shaft slide up between his cheeks. He could feel the warmth and an odd sensation course through his groin and abdomen, pushing back against the hands grasping his ass cheeks and the large cock between as he spilt over his lover's narrow waist.</p><p>His lover hummed, huskily stating, "You seemed to enjoy that. Are you sure you need my help?"</p><p>He kissed his lover again, withdrawing his fingers. "I wasn't trying to come, I just wanted to make sure I could take in as much of you as possible." The arm holding him up shook and he didn't protest when those moist hands left his ass to hold his waist. He let his lover guide his hips up and back until he felt the need to stand. Those slender hands traveled down his legs until one hand was at his knee and the other squeezed the red head of that engorged cock as he positioned himself above it. He slowly bent his knees to lower himself onto it, his lover guiding the tip into him. He slid easily down that first third, breathing deep as he felt his thighs quiver. Taking his lover's slick hands into his, he silently urged him to take hold of his hips as he slowly slid down further, eyes nearly rolling back as his mouth hung open in pleasure. He let out a high pitched whine as his lover was finally seated within him, a breath coming out in almost a whoosh.</p><p>His lover squeezed his hips then reached up to cup his face, talons scratching pleasantly at his bare scalp. "Are you not worried about impregnation?"</p><p>He sighed, holding the hands that cupped his face. "Between hormones and birth control, it's not much of a possibility," he ground out, the feeling of being completely full and stretched out making it difficult to speak.</p><p>His lover hummed his acknowledgement before slowly rolling his hips upwards, earning a gasp from the man he was to the hilt in as he rubbed against all the best spots within him. He had to squeeze those broad hips in his hands when he felt the heat of his partner clench around him, causing him to bite his lip to the point of bleeding. He brought his partner down as far as he could, paying no mind to the fact that he couldn't possibly get any deeper.</p><p>He started taking shaky breaths before grinding down on the base of the cock inside him, bracing his hands on his lover's long tail as he leaned back. Using his feet flat on the bed as leverage, he lifted himself halfway off his lover only to slowly slide back down, beginning to ride his lover with his head thrown back.</p><p>His lover stroked his waist with care, watching him behind half lidded eyes as he fucked himself on that amazingly stiff cock. The sea man's breathing slowly became quick and shallow as he watched his partner slide up and down, gripping his waist and squeezing it to hasten his partner's pace by using his strong hands to lift him up and slam him down repeatedly.</p><p>He gripped his lover's forearms, blunt nails clawing into slick, iridescent skin as he felt himself being fucked relentlessly onto his lover. Head thrown back, eyes shit tight, he gasped and shuddered as his lover stroked every part inside of him, drawing out a long moan. His body and voice stuttering, his movements became less of a man riding his lover for pleasure and more of one being fucked down onto a creature that wished nothing more than to drive him into blissful oblivion.</p><p>Talons digging into the waist he lovingly held, violet eyes finally closed as he let out and animalistic sound. The sea creature focused on the sounds of their breathing, especially those high pitched breathless gasps of his partner. He felt the quivering of the abdominal muscles of the human he sat fully inside of, a buzzing of his own energy whooshing through him towards the large cock he tried to push even deeper into his partner as his whole body stiffened.</p><p>When that strong, taloned grip on his waist loosened, he found himself grinding down onto that spent cock, trying to chase his own high, but after a few rolls of his hips, he was motioned to get off. Slowly sliding off, he leaned forward to kiss his lover's bruised and broken lips, grimacing as he felt the huge gush of fluids begin to leave his body.</p><p>"It seems you wanted to go longer, didn't you?"</p><p>He ran his fingers through his lover's dark hair, placing another kiss to plush lips. "Myeah..." He sighed.</p><p>Emerald talons lightly grazed his scalp and neck, their sapphire flecks reflecting in the light. "I'm sorry, love. I'd let you keep going if I wasn't so sensitive..."</p><p>He nibbled on a swollen lip, running his fingers over a soft face and silky locks. "It's alright, it's just..." He grimaced as he settled his weight onto the other's slick torso.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>He sighed again, flopping his head down into the crook of his lover's neck to hide the growing warmth in his face. "It's a lot..."</p><p>His lover touched his entrance and then trailed his fingers through the thick fluids pooling between his hips, chuckling at the whine the human gave when his fingers caressed his hole. His other hand firmly rubbed his partner's spine, pressing loving circles into each muscle and vertebrae. His eyes fluttered closed as he breathily stated, "I'd hate to leave you like this without finishing, but..."</p><p>His bare head lifted so he could press a quick kiss to soft lips and smile into his lover's mouth. "It's okay, Yumichika. I'm more than perfectly fine just like this."</p><p>A melodious hum came forth from that small chest below him. "If you say so, love."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, I think I forgot to mention Yumi is in mermaid form again in this one. And as an FYI, mermaid phalluses in this AU appearance wise resemble human penises but functionally/construction wise they're a lot like dolphin penises. That's why he's always "stiff" regardless of erect or not. It's fibroelastic~ lol Unlike dolphins, though, Yumi won't kill you by coming on you (I'm sure Ikkaku is thankful of that lol)</p><p>I've actually got a lot of notes about the anatomy and culture of the mermaids in this AU, if you want to talk about it, you can scream in my <a href="https://discord.gg/bpwHU9e">discord server</a> with me, you can ask questions in the comments, maybe even @ me on Twitter. *shrug*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>